


Where No Man Has Come Before

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Inappropriate use of ancient weapons of prophecy, Masturbation, Other, Pheromones, Trans Character, Xenophilia, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm tellin' you, the alien has really been creepin' me out lately. Every time I wake up he's hovering over me. It's really weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No Man Has Come Before

**Author's Note:**

> V disappointed in myself that this isn't longer. 
> 
> Shoutout to coldwarqueer, MiskatonicMassacre, and anyone else who's ever had to listen to me ramble on about xenophilia.

“This place is fuckin' nasty.” 

“Honk?”

“Seriously, I get that this whole quest is a big fuckin' deal to you, but of all the places to rest—”

“Blargh!” 

“Why am I even talking to you?” Tucker tossed his chest plate to the side with the rest of his armour, propping himself up against the largest tree in sight. He was fucking tired, after a day and a half of nothing but walking with idiots of different species (did Caboose count as another species? Probably). 

He pulled the top half of his body suit off, undoing the fastening of his binder and tossing it to the side. Did it really matter if the alien saw his tits? 

“Hey, buddy,” he called out, getting the alien's attention, “I know I'm hot shit, but you ain't gotta stare. Take a picture, it'll last longer.” 

The creature's mandibles twitched with intrigue, a guttural sound emitting from it. 

_Just try to ignore it...._

And he did, closing his eyes and moving a hand down between his legs. Yeah, this always helped get his mind off things... 

_Except when there was an eight foot monster hovering over him and watching his every move—_

No, try to focus on something else, focus on the fingers on your clit...

Fuck, that was nice. Idly he kicked off the remainder of his body suit, letting his legs spread of their own accord. He moved himself down onto his back, one hand tugging at the length of his clit and the other fingering him, his hips rocking up into his own touch. 

Really wish he had his vibrator with him. Or at least some phallic object to shove in himself. Maybe that stupid sword of his had more than one use—

“Honk.”

_You motherfucker._

“Would you shut up?! I swear to god—!” 

_Woah when did he get so close._

Everything happened too quickly. Suddenly he was on his feet again, face smashed into the bark of the tree. A hand with too few digits was covering his mouth, and another at his hip, holding him in such a way that his ass was pushed out behind him. It was clear that whatever was holding him was much taller, and as such forced him to stand on his toes, legs trembling to keep himself upright. 

Tucker looked around frantically, craning his head back enough to see the multifaceted maw staring him in the face. All he could see was teeth as he tried desperately to escape the creature's grasp. 

The alien spoke to him for a second in it's confusing mess of a language, and he wished now more than ever that they had a shared tongue so he knew if there was anything he could do to get out of this. 

Then there was something pressed against his thigh, and— _oh that's definitely not another arm._

No, no way. He had gotten a look at this thing's junk previously—this wasn't happening, there was no way he was going to let it. 

Tucker thrashed and screamed, muffled cries for Caboose or Andy or _fucking anybody_ to stop this. Sure, he may have pondered on it in passing once or twice but no, he never took those thoughts seriously, never even imagined it would actually happened and he sure as hell didn't want it to. 

Why was he so tired now? He really hadn't been fighting that long. No, all he needed was another burst of energy, he could escape, he knew he could—why did that fuck suddenly reek even more than he usually did? 

Just for a moment he'd let himself rest, then he'd stop this before it had a chance to begin, then he'd keep fighting, and—

And then there was something inside him. Not what he thought it was going to be (thank god), just a finger, still thick and even clawed, but... wow that felt nicer than it had any right to. With one digit inside him Tucker ground back against the knuckle digging into his clit, unable to suppress a pleased sigh. 

A loud “Honk!” made him jump and suddenly the finger was gone and replaced with a much, much larger portion of his anatomy. 

Twice as thick as his wrist and about the length of his arm, if he had to take a guess. The worst part? His body wasn't fighting anymore. Much as he would have liked to, his cunt was sopping wet and drooling down his thighs (possibly with a bit of blood in there). He couldn't stop his legs from shaking, and where as his arms had been forced between his chest and the tree, now he had a breast in each hand, pinching and twisting each nipple. 

There was a dissatisfied grunt from overhead when the first thrust came, rocking his entire frame and making him cry out against the hand covering his mouth. A few more thrusts before the first pause, followed by another angry honk. Then he realized the problem—he literally could not take the entire length inside him, and the alien wasn't at all pleased. 

Tucker mumbled some kind of encouragement that even he couldn't understand. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck, quickly intensifying and causing thin streaks of blood to drip down his neck. The alien had dug into him, all four mandibles clutching at the back of his neck like a cat to its kittens. 

Whatever had been clouding his mind thus far was still running strong, and quickly dulled the pain in his neck. The alien still growled against him, vibrations running directly down his spine and nearly making him collapse with the sensation. 

Now without need to pause the alien plunged itself in once more, pistoning in and out without heed. Tucker moved a hand down between his legs, rubbing his clit and rocking his hips with each thrust forward. 

He felt the creature's pelvis suddenly press against his ass and with a gasp realized that he'd finally managed to engulf him completely, causing a noticeable bulge in his midsection. Tucker's eyes rolled back, his entire body stiffening as he gave a loud, needy cry. 

He nearly collapsed with the first withdrawal after that, only to be strung tight once more with the next plunge. 

To his surprise, whatever frantic pace they had had seemed to have diminished, and he tried to push back as encouragement, for more, for something harder, just anything—!

Then he realized that that was it, that had been the apex, and only then did he pick up on the heavy warmth suddenly flooding inside him. 

Tucker gave an unhappy sigh when he felt the alien withdrawing from him, and shivered at the sensation of a thick viscous goop drooling out of him. He chanced a glance down at it and regretted it immediately—it was charcoal in colour, the light shining off it making it appear a dark green. 

He intended to verbally berate the creature of leaving him high and dry and being such a shitty fuck, only to see it slinking away from him, practically on all fours as it skulked off in search of the rest of their party. 

With an angry grunt Tucker fell to his knees in the puddle of filth left by them both, letting his fingers dance over the impressive gape left by the alien. There was no way he'd ever to be able to replicate that, a once in a lifetime opportunity fucking ruined because some supposedly superior creature from another dimension came way too fucking early. 

Tucker dug a hand into the pile of armour nearby, pulling out the sword that had been the cause of this stupid quest to begin with. Careful not to extend the blade, he slid the grip into himself, tilting it at such an angle that it dug into his g-spot. With his free hand he carefully touched the bite marks on his neck, barely pin pricks but still bleeding heavily. 

At least the sword was good for something...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Junior was made. 
> 
> NEXT TIME (HOPEFULLY) HOW JUNIOR WAS BORN
> 
> As always, check me out on tumblr, hippocratessocrates, for more gross stuff.


End file.
